ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Promyvion Map Guide
Lose all hate upon trade I've tried this on several occasions on different promys, and so far it always worked. I was prepared to die when I was in Promyvion - Holla and going for the map, so I put shadows up to live longer and ran in there. Mobs aggroed and started to attack, but utsu hold back a few attacks. Just as utsu was down, I finished trading the item, the screen flashed, it said "You are blinded by a white flash.. yadda yadda image burned into your mind" and then all mobs just stood there, did nothing for quite some time. I didn't know what was going on, but decided to make a run for it and got away. So I went to different promys with same strategies, and so far it always worked. But I don't think it's a promy thing, happened always when I talked to an NPC for a quest or so while I had aggro. My theory is that it works if you're not hit, or else you get an "Event skipped." which most of us have seen before I guess. Not willing to try it on promys since I'd die, but if someone wants to confirm it, please go ahead. On the other hand, if that was known for a long time, feel free to just remove the verification tag. Zaphor 00:21, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Respawn time of ??? I just did this with a friend, and the ??? despawned when i traded it, and we did not find any ??? on the listed spawnpoints. Anyone knowing anything on that? --Gisselle 15:45, 24 September 2008 (UTC) New 78+ mobs Most of the new mobs are in out of the way corners, but in Dem the (L-9) ??? is behind a whole mess of the new 78+ mobs. They roam all the way to the edges and move around a lot, so there's very little chance of simply avoiding aggro, and it's remote enough that people aren't likely to be exp-ing off of them. Naturally, it's difficult enough to reach that the ??? will probably be there when you go looking for it. I died trying it once by stealth, then tried the /THF Flee "Batshit Insane™" method used for part 1 of CoP 8-3. I went to the the bump in the southeast corner of (L-8), which is the closest safe area that you can reach by stealth, then hit Flee. Once I had the ??? targeted, I hit the macro, and afterward I had enough time to use a warp scroll to get out safely. I got hit zero times before using the memosphere, and three times after (blocked twice by blink and once by stoneskin) --Elwynn 16:47, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Holla apparently has a similar situation at (I-11), but I was lucky and the ??? was on the 3rd floor. --Elwynn 03:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Holding the ??? for multiple trades If someone in the party who doesn't need the map keeps the ??? targeted, it will apparently not depop for as long as it is being held. This will allow multiple people to get the map at the same time. (It worked for me with the Moongate Pass ??? too.) --Elwynn 19:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC)